


Nightmare

by otomes_and_tears



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Spoilers for episode 23 of High School life, high school life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomes_and_tears/pseuds/otomes_and_tears
Summary: Candy comforts Nathaniel after a nightmare.
Relationships: Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 11





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, along with most of what I will post in this acc, was originally posted on my Tumblr (@otomes-and-tears)  
> If you're interested in my work, please send me a request :)

Candy didn’t mean to fall asleep. 

She just wanted to cuddle Nathaniel until he felt a bit better and then sneak back into Amber’s room. That was it. That was the whole plan.

Of course, the whole day had been so draining, her body couldn’t help but shut down when she felt the tiniest bit safe. It just so happened that Nathaniel felt safe, and his bed was more comfortable than sleeping on Amber’s floor. So yeah, it was inevitable, really. 

She didn’t really expect to wake up in the dead of night because of his screaming— It thankfully didn’t take too long for her to get her bearings. Her mind was still alert, even though her body felt sluggish and tired.

‘‘Nath? Nath! Wake up.’’ She said, shaking him frantically. He stopped screaming. She was silent for a minute, trying to listen for any footsteps in the hallway. The only thing one could hear was his erratic breathing and the sound of Amber snoring in her room. ‘‘Are you okay?’’ 

He didn’t answer.

Candy couldn’t see him very well due to the darkness in the room—the moonlight peeking through the window being her one source of light, but she could feel his muscles tense from where she was touching him. 

‘‘You shouldn’t see me like this.’’ 

Nathaniel said, his voice was barely more than a whisper. It didn’t take too long for his shoulders to start shaking and the tears to start falling, as much as he tried to avoid it. 

Candy approached slowly— trying to gauge whether he was opposed to more physical contact, before hugging him. She squeezed him even tighter when she noticed he was clinging to her shirt.

‘‘It’s okay.’’ She reassured, rubbing his back soothingly. ‘‘Do… you have nightmares often?’’ 

‘‘I’m used to them.’’ He used one of his hands to wipe away some tears. ‘‘They aren’t usually this bad, though…’’

‘‘Do you want to talk about it?’’

‘‘Not really…’’ 

‘‘That’s fine.’’ She was a little too quick to add. Comforting people wasn’t exactly her strong suit despite being in this type of situation often. ‘‘We can talk about something else, then.’’

Candy let him go for a second, holding his face in between her hands. She noticed, even in the darkness of the room, that he seemed a little embarrassed. It did not stop her from wiping away the remaining tears with her thumb, though.

‘‘Shouldn’t you go back to Amber’s room?’’ He asked, anxious. Candy noticed he wasn’t crying anymore. ‘‘If someone catches us— ‘’

‘‘No one will catch us.’’ The girl said, firmly. ‘‘I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep, then I’ll sneak back into her room. I’m not tired anyway.’’

It was a lie. She was exhausted, but he really didn’t have to know that. Eyeing her suspiciously, he nodded and laid back down. She quietly started recounting the twin’s latest shenanigans and all their attempts to prank Kentin in the most melodramatic way she possibly could— trying to at least get a laugh out of him.

Candy stayed for a while longer after Nathaniel fell asleep, trying to gather her thoughts about the situation before she had to leave. Did he scream often enough during the night that the others didn’t think of checking on him? How doesn’t Amber know anything about that?

Candy knew she had to do something about it— but as she walked to the door, she couldn’t help but wonder what.


End file.
